


You're More Than Enough

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Sometimes Swerve needs a reminder of how much he is loved...





	You're More Than Enough

Swerve wasn’t the kind of guy to talk about his feelings, he was notoriously good at bottling things up and letting everyone believe he was fine. When Skids suddenly became a permanent part of his life this didn’t change. Sure he’d been plenty vulnerable with his new partner, and he never told straight up lies to Skids. He just kind of…left things out sometimes or….maybe possibly accidentally got some facts wrong…yeah. So of course when Swerve started feeling inadequate he didn’t exactly bring it up straight.

There was lots of dancing around the fact that there was an issue, one Skids was clearly observant enough to notice bubbling up. But every time Skids brought it up Swerve would find some other thing to blame his bad mood on and Skids was nice enough not to push. Although the last couple days the façade has been really hard to hold up and Skids has definitely been pushing, gently of course, but he knows something is up.

One day after the bar closes Swerve just finds himself caving under the feeling that he’s just not good enough. Skids is amazing, not just in battle but just in every way; he’s honestly got a heart of gold, he’s incredibly smart, quick thinking, _really good with that badass grappling hook_ …. And then there’s Swerve, all mouth and no brains, fucked up so many things he stopped counting.

He didn’t cry, but he felt damn ready to do just that, but it wasn’t until he was standing in the doorway to his hab-suite staring at Skids that he finally broke down. Skids, who had been peacefully drifting into recharge, was suddenly bolting upright and leaping off the berth to collect his sobbing partner from the hallway. The door closed behind them and Skids walked Swerve over to the Berth and helped him up. He stood there embracing the smaller mech, letting his optic lubricant drip all over his chest plates.

Hushing him and caressing his helm gently he stood like that for what felt like hours, maybe it was hours, neither of them cared. Swerve was still snuffling noisily when he finally got the nerve to say something.

“A-ah, s-s-sorry Skids, hah, don’t know what g-got into me hehe.” He tried to laugh but it sounded pitiful and hoarse.

Skids didn’t respond, he just looked at Swerve, his gaze neither scrutinizing nor judgmental. Swerve appreciated that a lot right in this moment. It was an invitation to keep talking and well, maybe it was the right time to do that for once.

“I just uh, you know I think you’re really great-“ his voice cracked and his frame shook violently with a silent sob, he ground his denta down hard and forced himself to keep talking, “and uh you know, you just do a lot of amazing things. Like that time you saved Rung and uh, well you know. And I just think you’re so nice and just great to everyone and you’re an outlier too! You’ve got that cool learnin ability of yours and you’re just really smart in general. And you’re so thoughtful I mean that makes sense, Theoretician, you do lots of thinking all the time. Your sense of humor is great, your smile lights up the room.”

He took a break to just breathe and let the information sink in. Skids was looking vaguely startled now and pretty concerned, but clearly for multiple reasons.

“Swerve, what-“

“Wait, I’m, I’m not done.” He took a deep breath and then, “I just feel like I’m not good enough for you. I stand next to you and I just don’t understand what you see in me, why you chose me. I feel like next to you I’m just nobody…I AM nobody. I haven’t got a single cool or interesting quality. And I’m just scared that….one day you’re gonna snap out of it…y’know…..”

He finally grew silent, his sobbing reduced to quiet sniffling. He stares directly into Skid’s chest, not able to will his optics upwards. He hears a quiet sigh from the mech in front of him before a large servo caresses his check and warm faceplates brush his helm. His ex-vents brush bursts of air against his heated face.

“Well I think you’re pretty great. Honestly adorable 50% of the time, the other 50% you’re nerding out and I just love watching you get so excited about the things you love. I love listening to you retell tales of amazing bots, you get so animated when you’re telling stories. You may think all your talking is annoying but I love it, and I know there are other people who know how to appreciate it. Your jokes? Actually pretty good, I think you need to work on your timing though. I love your smile, the way it’s a little crooked and it’s just all bright denta.” The more he spoke the more warm and hushed his voice became.

He took a break to place a kiss on Swerve’s forehelm, the minibot trembling and dead silent, unsure how to respond. Skids then gently tilted his helm up so they locked optics.

“You don’t have to have amazing abilities or hero qualities to be with me. You honestly already rock my world Swerve, I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He flashed his signature smirk then, hoping his wording would lighten the mood a bit.

For a moment he was worried he hadn’t succeeded in relieving the minibot of his worries when suddenly he burst out into a fit of laughter. But this wasn’t Swerve’s typical laugh, this was deep from his tanks full on belting out laughter. His servos shook as he clung to Skids as if for dear life while his laughter reverberated through his frame and into Skids, who was perplexed for a moment before beginning to join in.

They both laughed and laughed if for no other reason than to chase away the bad feelings. It devolved into a tickle fight pretty quickly, Skids’ deft hands diving for those special spots under Swerve’s armor that make him shriek and squirm. The smaller mech pleaded for mercy but it was not given, not even considered. Eventually they lay sprawled across the berth, ex-venting heavily and still giggling quietly. Swerve’s cheek was pressed to Skids’ abdominal plating where he could easily hear his tanks bubbling.

“Hey Skids?”

“Yeah?”

“Skids and Swerve. It really does sound nice doesn’t it?”

“Hell yeah it does.”


End file.
